Telematics units within mobile vehicles provide subscribers with connectivity to a telematics service provider (TSP). The TSP provides the subscriber with an array of services ranging from emergency call handling and stolen vehicle recovery to diagnostics monitoring and turn-by-turn navigation. Telematics units are often provisioned and activated at a point of sale when a subscriber purchases a telematics-equipped vehicle. Upon activation, the telematics unit can be utilized to provide a subscriber with the telematics services.
One of the services conventionally provided by TSPs is GPS (global positioning system) navigation, which may include the provision of Turn-by-Turn (TBT) directions. To use GPS navigation, a user of the telematics unit may enter a destination, and the GPS component of the telematics unit may provide directions (e.g. through a display and/or through vocal instructions) to the user based on a calculated course from the user's current location to the user's destination. When a user does not follow the directions and goes off-course (i.e., when the position of the vehicle is not on the calculated course), the GPS unit may recalculate a new course for the user to take based on the vehicle's position when it goes off-course.
In areas with tall buildings such as the downtown area of cities, known as “urban canyons,” positional accuracy may degrade due to GPS bouncing off of buildings before being detected and processed by a GPS device. This problem is known as “multipath,” and may lead to the display of erroneous position information to a user, as well as unnecessary off-route notifications and route recalculation.
Thus, it is an object in part to provide a system and method for providing improved navigation within problem areas such as urban canyons. However, while this is an object underlying certain implementations of the invention, it will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to systems that solve the problems noted herein. Moreover, the inventors have created the above body of information merely for the convenience of the reader; the foregoing is a discussion of problems discovered and/or appreciated by the inventors, and is not an attempt to review or catalog the prior art.